


Выживут только влюбленные

by WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021
Summary: Я не разрешал. — Ты сначала запрети.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Выживут только влюбленные

**Author's Note:**

> Божественное как то, что мы выбираем, что становятся святым и за что мы готовы сражаться.

— Да все нормально у меня с рукой,  — ворчливо отмахивается Драко, но я вижу, как он морщится.

Поднимаю брови. Жест дурацкий, но на Малфоя действует безотказно.

— Хватит изображать Поттера,  — ворчу я, усмехаясь.  — Тоже мне, герой.

— Зато я не упал в обморок в поезде, по крайней мере! 

Он смотрит на меня и тут же исправляется:

— Прости. Ты  — другое дело.

Я молчу. Мамин крик все еще стоит у меня в ушах. Не хочу думать, что чувствуют те, кто переживает Круцио на себе.

— Ты тоже узнала только из-за дементоров?  — он кладет здоровую руку мне на плечо.

— А кто бы мне рассказывал,  — я пожимаю плечами.  — И после всего этого отец сожалеет, что Темный Лорд исчез!

— Авроры тоже пытали,  — задумчиво замечает Драко.

— Да как будто я не знаю. Крауч тогда совсем сошел с ума. Это меня, знаешь, по крайней мере, не удивляет.

Драко какое-то время молчит. А потом кладет голову мне на плечо  — совсем как книззл, и трется подбородком. От этого жеста мне как-то по-особенному тепло  — вроде как он мне брат, которого у меня никогда не было. Плечо и горло сводит еще каким-то приятным чувством, но я все еще думаю о маме, поэтому не обращаю внимания.

— Тоже не понимаю, почему все пошли за сиротой из маггловского приюта,  — говорит Драко недовольно, разглядывая свой перстень.  — Сейчас как представлю все это  — даже передергивает. Вбил себе в голову, что он наследник Слизерина  — и все поверили. 

— Он же на самом деле наследник. Мы с тобой читали.

— Да какая разница!  — Драко начинает нервно ходить по комнате.  — Он нас всех просто использовал! Но когда я заикнулся об этом отцу, лишился карманных на два месяца. Кстати,  — Драко мрачнеет,  — я еще не знаю, что он мне скажет по поводу гиппогрифа. У Снейпа я вот уже  « повел себя неразумно » . Наверняка и отец скажет, что я сам виноват, что в Хогвартс притащили эту бешеную птицу.

— Ладно тебе, он смягчится, когда поймет, какой это козырь против Дамблдора.

Моя реплика только сильнее его злит.

— Это какой-то ужас, отец  — глава Попечительского совета, но спорю на галлеон, что он не сможет ничего сделать против этой обезьяны в школе. И я не о Дамблдоре, если что.

— Ну пока он таскает елку и тыквы в Большой зал, он никому не мешает,  — я развожу руками.  — Но только Дамблдор мог так удариться головой, чтобы разрешить ему преподавать.

— Такое чувство, что Дамблдор просто тащит в школу всех максимально убогих. Грязнокровки, предатели крови, полувеликан, Поттер, несчастный сиротка, выросший у магглов, которому все поклоняются... Тьфу! Слава Богу, хоть Снейп ему не поклоняется, и то, он может совсем немного, пока Дамблдор  — директор. И заместитель, конечно, Макгонагалл, просто потому что она декан его любимого факультета!  — он шипит, а я беру его за руку, снизу, ладонь к ладони, и он замолкает, только добавляет тихо:  — Так хочется что-нибудь разбить.

— О голову Поттера?  — предлагаю я.

— Ага,  — он смеется и как будто расслабляется, хоть и совсем немного.  — Знаешь, что я думаю,  — он смотрит на меня внимательно, хитро и немножко гордо,  — третий курс  — это не навсегда. Однажды мы вырастем, и это случится очень скоро. И тогда мы всем покажем  — Дамблдору, Фаджу, грязнокровкам... всем.

Я этому не верю, но усмехаюсь, вздыхаю и крепче сжимаю его ладонь. 

***

Своими рыданиями я умудрилась достать даже Дафну  — она только покачала головой и вышла из спальни. Я вообще-то даже не предполагала, что расплачусь  — я настолько редко плачу, что это просто не могло вывести меня из себя. Но, кажется, могло. Мало того, что перед Балом Турнира у меня начались чертовы кровотечения, да еще и мама прислала совершенно ужасающие мантию и платье!

Миллисента тихо радуется  — понимает, что громко радоваться или рассказывать кому-то за пределами спальни о моем состоянии чревато, поэтому изо всех сил изображает нейтралитет. Но я прекрасно знаю, что она положила глаз на Малфоя, в то время как за ней хвостом везде ходит красавчик Блейз. Нет уж, дорогуша, Малфой  — мой. С шести лет, с тех самых пор, как у меня проявилась стихийная магия, и нас познакомили родители. И всегда будет моим. А Трейси вообще вертится перед зеркалом и ее не интересует ничего, кроме ее роскошной особы.

Накатывает какое-то ужасное чувство одиночества  — то самое одиночество в толпе, о котором рассказывала мама. Я тогда в детстве думала, что со мной, конечно, никогда такого не случится. Чувство, как будто все люди вокруг  — просто призраки, и рядом нет кого-то самого нужного. И даже лучшая подруга меня бросила. От этих мыслей снова подступают слезы, и я уже думаю снова скрыться за пологом с заглушающими чарами  — и плевать, насколько унизительно это делать на глазах у Миллисенты. Но тут дверь открывается, и я вижу Дафну, а за ней почему-то Драко.

Драко улыбается мягко и обворожительно, и почему-то Миллисента с Трейси, повинуясь какому-то гипнозу, уходят из нашей спальни, оставляя нас одних.

— Поговорите нормально,  — сухо бросает Дафна и тоже уходит, а я механически запираю магией дверь.

— Ой-ой-ой,  — Малфой берет меня за подбородок, рассматривая мое заплаканное лицо. Кажется, он единственный, кому можно сделать со мной этот жест и потом выжить, не собирая кости по частям в больнице Святого Мунго.  — Ты решила, что какие-то дурацкие тряпки поставят тебя хотя бы на одну ступень с Булстроуд и Дэвис, не говоря уже о других факультетах и их грязнокровках? 

— Там еще Шармбатон!  — я почти всхлипываю.  — А в этом,  — я показываю дрожащей палочкой на платье и мантию,  — можно разве что на чемпионат уродства! Проще пойти голой! И главное, даже не трансфигурировать это, потому что я не умею трансфигурировать одежду на три часа, начерта мы вообще учим всю эту дрянь у Макгонагалл...

Пока я выдаю всю эту тираду, Драко аккуратными прохладными пальцами отбирает у меня палочку, кладет ее на тумбочку, а потом обнимает меня. Что ж, так часто бывало  — в его плечо мне не стыдно плакать. Кажется, это единственное такое плечо. Шепчет мне на ухо:

— С твоей спиной, фигурой и взглядом ты можешь выйти хоть в мешке из-под картошки, и все равно заткнешь всех за пояс. Ну?  — он успокаивающе гладит меня по голове. Я знаю, что он уже целых пять минут хочет меня поцеловать, но сдерживается, потому что опасается моего гнева. 

— Черт,  — я усмехаюсь, и мне уже неловко за приступ слабости и за то, что Малфой видит заплаканные щеки. Кожа ощущается стянутой от слез, я трусь о его подбородок, о который, кажется, можно порезаться, и думаю  — какая разница, какие тряпки, если Малфой любит меня любой?

Поцелуй вначале выходит неловким, но потом он осмеливается и проникает все глубже, сплетаясь с моим языком, я прикусываю его губы от удовольствия, он постанывает и смеется, когда я хватаю его за загривок. Честно говоря, это все устраивает меня куда больше, чем бал, но профессор Снейп не простит нам, если мы пропустим событие года, отсиживаясь в спальне. 

— Мне нужно переодеться,  — мягко говорю я, отстраняясь с огромным сожалением.

— А я думал, мне разрешено это увидеть,  — притворно трагически говорит он, прикрываясь рукой, потому что я замахиваюсь на него свежим номером  « Ведьмополитена » .  — Все, понял, ухожу.

Когда спустя час с лишним мы вместе входим в Большой зал, я думаю, что мне все нипочем, если я опираюсь на его руку. 

***

— Почему ты задержался?  — в гостиной мы одни, все разошлись по спальням, но я сижу у камина, обнимая себя за плечи. Кажется, только что начался самый ужасный наш год в этой школе.

— А ты как думаешь? Поттер нас подслушивал, думал, я буду свои тайны трепать на целое купе,  — Драко усмехается, но усмешка выходит слабой  — как будто он разучился усмехаться и вообще пользоваться собственным лицом. 

— Через час в ванной старост,  — холодно бросаю я, поднимаясь.

— А если я не приду, то что?

Я оглядываюсь и долго смотрю на него так, что он вздрагивает и медленно уходит к себе.

Через час он действительно приходит  — в мягких брюках и домашней рубашке без пуговиц с длинными рукавами. Я запираю окна, из которых тянет осенним холодом, несмотря на то, что ванная комната уже наполнилась паром. 

— Будешь меня отчитывать?  — спрашивает он устало.  — Я уже получил от Снейпа, если что. Хотя ваш драгоценный Поттер все равно в порядке.

« В отличие от тебя » ,  — хочу сказать я, но молчу. 

— Давай забудем все это, ладно? На час хотя бы,  — я понимаю, как глупо это звучит, а он просто трется об меня щекой.

— Неужели ты правда разрешишь мне?  — спрашивает он, и я не понимаю почему  — летом мы ведь уже занимались этим дома, пока нас никто не видел. Родители считают, что девочкам из хороших семей нельзя до свадьбы, но при наличии противозачаточных зелий, которые легко сварить самостоятельно,  — кого это волнует?

Я медленно, по дюйму закатываю его левый рукав, целуя запястье, пока не открываю Метку, но ее поцеловать не решаюсь. Он замирает, потом отдергивает руку, но выглядит, как человек, который все для себя решил. Стягивает с себя рубашку, властно разворачивает меня спиной, чтобы расстегнуть платье, и я подчиняюсь, потому что у меня замирает в груди. Он целует мое левое плечо, прикусывая кожу, пока снимает рукав, а когда я пытаюсь снять правый сама, прихватывает меня за загривок, легко бросая:

— Я не разрешал.

Да неужели. Я выворачиваюсь из его рук, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо и ухмыляюсь:

— Ты сначала запрети.

***

После Битвы за Хогвартс я хожу как оглушенная несколько дней. Отец, кажется, сумел аппарировать в гуще сражения, так что остался жив, но подумать о том, что с ним будет дальше, мне не хватает сил. С Драко мне практически не удается пересечься  — он как будто меня игнорирует, если я приближаюсь ближе чем на метр. 

Мне все это надоедает и на следующий день я все-таки ловлю его в коридоре.

— Драко, нам нужно поговорить.

Он смотрит на меня задумчиво, как будто решает в голове трансфигурационное уравнение.

— О чем?

— О нас.

— Нет никаких нас,  — он отводит взгляд, аккуратно выпутывая рукав мантии. Наклоняется к моему уху:  — Я не смогу, понимаешь, я не смогу, прости. Вчера нам с отцом пришли постановления о прибытии в аврорат. Сейчас будет суд, разбирательство, может, я вообще попаду в Азкабан, я...

— Меня тоже будут таскать на разбирательства,  — я равнодушно развожу руками.

— Тебя  — как свидетельницу,  — тихо, но твердо говорит Драко, немножко отклонившись, чтобы меня видеть, поэтому его дыхание греет мне щеку.  — Не хочу тебя впутывать.

— Драко Малфой,  — я прикусываю губу до боли.  — Я всегда знаю, когда ты мне врешь, а сейчас ты даже не сумел придумать ложь получше. Я уже впутана своим отцом по самое не могу, ты же прекрасно это знаешь.

— Папу точно посадят,  — говорит он совсем тихо, мне приходится прислониться к его лицу практически вплотную. Сейчас бы поцеловать и обнять  — даже без секса, просто постоять или посидеть где-нибудь в тишине. У меня даже живот скручивает от мысли, что этого больше никогда не будет.

— Я не смогу пойти против него, если он будет в тюрьме,  — вот теперь Драко говорит истинную правду, у него подрагивает нижняя губа.  — Астория жива, Гринграссы всю войну сохраняли нейтралитет, поэтому наша помолвка в силе, и он наверняка потребует, чтобы я женился на ней, чтобы хоть как-то отмыть нашу семью от грязи. Пожалуйста, пойми меня, ты должна понять.

— Драко Люциус Малфой,  — холодно говорю я совсем не то, что собиралась.  — Я тебе ничего не должна.

***

Август наливается жарой, так что существовать худо-бедно можно только внутри дома, да и то обвешавшись охлаждающими. Со страниц  « Пророка » на меня снова смотрит Поттер, уже тошнит от его физиономии. Но я запрещаю себе на него злиться  — в конце концов, именно благодаря ему Драко поразительно быстро оправдали.

В окно стучится незнакомая сова, и я откуда-то знаю, что это от Малфоев. По крайней мере, помню, их старого филина казнил Темный Лорд в прошлом году. Открывать мне очень не хочется, поэтому я сначала допиваю апельсиновый сок, который идет не в то горло, и долго откашливаюсь, а птица смотрит на меня с укором.

Когда я наконец впускаю ее, она мстительно роняет со стола стакан.

От письма несет приторной сладостью, и, когда я разворачиваю его, становится понятно, почему  — Астория всегда поливалась этой дрянью.

« Уважаемая мисс Паркинсон!

С радостью приглашаем вас на нашу свадьбу, которая состоится... »

Я не дочитываю этот стандартный текст, потому что цепляюсь за размашистую приписку знакомым почерком внизу.

« Пожалуйста, не приходи » .

Сворачиваю листок. Ну уж нет. У меня есть торжественное черное платье  — то самое, с похорон дедушки. Опаловые серьги. Волшебная палочка. Нормальные духи, которые пахнут солью и ветром. И разрешение на аппарацию. И когда неуклюжий волшебник из Министерства спросит, есть ли у кого-то возражения против этого брака, мне совершенно точно есть, что сказать.


End file.
